Dear Diary
by Ilse Black
Summary: Capitulo 3! Se que somos Polos Opuestos, pero polos opuestos se atraen, se que somos algo diferentes, pero lo podriamos intentar... Frase escrita por mi dedicada a los verdaderos Hermione y Draco...
1. Dear Diary

Querido Diario...  
  
Mi inspiración de ultima hora. Pues ya ven, ya me dio de nuevo por escribir cursiladas, bueno pues son las que mejor me salen, asi que dejenme reviews.  
  
Dime las cosas como van.  
  
Querido diario... Hoy fue un dia horrible, no puedo comprender como todas las cosas malas me pasan a mi, en primera, por que no puedo ir en la misma casa que el? Tampoco se da cuenta de que muero por el, no es justo. Me pregunto como le podria hacer para que el diera señales de saber que estoy en este planeta? No lo se, pero como me gustaria que asi fuera. Giny me dice que lo deje en paz, que busque a otro chico que si se fije en mi, pero pues no puedo, solo 1 hombre se ha apoderado de mi corazon, no me importa que sea algunos meses mas chico que yo, a decir verdad no me importaria que tuviera 10 años, yo lo amo, bueno, es un decir no, lo que si se es que es mi niño ideal, me trae loca, es tan sexy, aunque tambien es un niño malo, bueno no es como cualquier otro niño lindo, el es lindo pero pues... No se, dicen que su familia... entonces es un niño malo... Si, esta padre, es un Bad Boy... es mi Bad Boy... pero aun asi me gusta, no se lo que traigo con el, lo unico que puedo entender es lo que siente mi corazon cuando estoy cerca de el, bueno, todavía no he aprendido a entender lo que dice mi corazon cuando siento algo especial, pero cuando lo veo, siento que mi corazon se va a salir de mi pecho, es una sensación que no puedo controlar, me pongo roja, mis manos y piernas tiemblan, y no puedo articular ni una palabra, ok, lo admito, a veces no puedo cerrar mi boca cuando lo veo pasar y se me cae la baba, pero de eso solo yo me doy cuenta. Tengo una foto de el, escondida en mi cartera, sale guapisimo, no se como logro Paola tomarle la foto, con eso de que se cohíbe cuando le dicen que es guapo y sexy, pero bueno, me encanta esa foto, cuando me da insomnio, casi siempre, saco la foto, la admiro por un rato, 1 hora, tal vez 2, y cuando logro dormir, solo sueño con el poseedor de esos ojos grises como el hielo y esos cabellos rubios como el sol... sabes... El es como mi droga, cada dia puedo vivir menos sin el, sin el, siento que me voy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, con el, mi corazon tiene vida y mucha alegria, cuando lo tengo cerca, siento que podria hacer lo que fuera, es enserio lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que te podrias imaginar, pero por que no lo puedo tener, es sumamente doloroso estar aquí, en la sala comun de Gryffindor escribiendo sobre el y no poderlo tener aquí a lado de mi, con su fuerte brazo sobre mis hombros, sonriendome, diciendome que me quiere, besandome... Hay, como me gustaria besarlo...  
  
Simpre tuya Hermione Granger.  
  
En ese momento Hermione cerro su diario, le puso llave y salio de la sala comun a la cena.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Wow... Que tal, espero que les haya gustado, y lo continuare me dejen reviews o no.  
  
Jajaja, pero aun asi espero que me dejen muchos reviews, los que escriben de ustedes (por que digo, algunos solo los leen) saben que recibir un review es muy importante para uno, ya que te dan animos para seguir escribiendo y muchisima inspiración.  
  
Besos Ilse Black...  
  
Yo quiero ser miembro de la orden Sirusana... como le hago???...  
  
Ta weno, si alguien sabe me deja un review y aprobecha para decirme si le gusto mi historia o no.  
  
Se portan mal... 


	2. Una Gran Amistad

Ok, que bueno que les esta gustando. Pues como sigo inspirada, voy a seguir escribiendo, les comento que lo que estoy escribiendo ahora, es parte de la historia de el problema de la sangre sucia que omití de la historia, por que yo no sabia que había pasado eso hasta hace unos cuantos días que me lo dijeron. Dejen REVIEWS.  
  
Una gran amistad  
  
--Hola Hermione  
  
--Como estas Herman? (n/a: Es un amigo de Draco, también va en Slytherin)  
  
--Bien bien y tu? preguntò  
  
--Tambien. Respondio alegremente Hermione  
  
--Oye, ya que te veo... No haz visto a Draco? Pregunto de nuevo Herman  
  
--No, no lo he visto.  
  
--Ahhh ok, bueno entonces nos vemos en pociones al rato.  
  
--Si, Bye.  
  
Hermione se encamino al aula de encantamientos, donde se encontro con su mejor amiga, Ale.  
  
--Herm... por aquí!  
  
--Buenos dias Ale, saliste muy temprano a desayunar, ni tu polvo cuando me levante.  
  
--Si... em bueno es que tenia mucha hambre, Ale se sonrojo un poco, era delgada, pero de buen cuerpo.  
  
--Buenos Dias Clase... El profesor Flitwick saludo a la clase y esta se sometio a un silencio total.  
  
Mas tarde en la clase de Pociones...  
  
--Paola! (n/a: una amiga de Draco y de Hermione que va en Slytherin)  
  
--Que Ondas Hermi?  
  
--Oye mil gracias por la foto de Draco!  
  
--No ni te apures, cuando quieras...  
  
--TODOS ADENTRO. Snape llego y metio a su grupo al salon.  
  
--Psss, Psss, Paola... Para quien eran las fotos de Draco?  
  
--Por que preguntas Eddie?  
  
--Vamos!, Dime...  
  
--Eran para mi.  
  
--Claro que no Paola, dime por favor, no le voy a decir a nadie...  
  
--No te voy a decir Eduardo.  
  
--SILENCIO POR ALLA ATRÁS! Grito Snape.  
  
La campana sono dando a indicar el termino de las clases, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al gran comedor para comer algo delicioso antes de ir a hacer los aburridos deberes.  
  
--Hermione!...  
  
--Dime Paola...  
  
--No pues he estado pensando, no seria mejor que le dijeras a Draco la neta, que las fotos eran para ti, y que te gusta mucho y todo eso?  
  
--Como crees Pao. Es una idea tontisima, no voy a llegar con Draco, que por cierto me odia, a decirle que me muero por el y que quiero todo con el.  
  
--Mmmm pues si le dices eso ultimo te lo juro que no te va a odiar. (n/a: Los hombres son unos asquerosos pervertidos que lo unico que buscan es una vieja facil con quien pasar el rato...)  
  
--Vamos Paola, no me atrevo.  
  
--Bueno como quieras.  
  
--Ale, voy a la biblioteca, te veo luego.  
  
--Si niña, yo voy con Harry a ver que hace.  
  
--Si le das un beso de mi parte...  
  
En camino a la biblioteca...  
  
CrAsH!!!  
  
Hermione habia caido al piso, se habia tropezado con alguien y los 2 se habian ido de espaldas, todos los libros y pergaminos, tintas y plumas habian salido volando por todas direcciones.  
  
--Perdoname Hermione, no fue mi intencion.  
  
--No, no importa Draco.  
  
--A Donde vas?  
  
--A la biblioteca y tu?  
  
--No pues yo voy al campo de Quiditch.  
  
--Bueno pues luego nos vemos.  
  
--Si, bye.  
  
Draco desaparecio bajando las escaleras. Hermione dio vuelta a la derecha, se recargo en la pared y suspiro. Por ese insignificante segundo en el cual su piel toco la de Draco, valio la pena el dia...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Esta algo corto, pero bueno, hay ustedes diran. Perdonen si no es tan interesante como podria haber sido, pero pues son cosas de la vida, no la puedes cambiar por mucho que quieras...  
  
PD: Quiero ser miembro de la orden Siriusana, trate de ingresar a la pagina que me dijeron, pero pues dice que no existe. Si alguna/o (n/a: Perdon si doy preferencia a las mujeres pero estoy en unos dias feministas que no tolero a los hombres...) saben de cómo puedo ser un miembro de la orden, porfavor diganme y dejenme un review, o mandenme un mail, mi correo es ilse_d88@hotmail.com, tambien me pueden agregar a msn, y mandarme lo que quieran, namas no acepto cadenas.  
  
Besos Ilse Black 


	3. Nueva Noticia

Una nueva noticia  
  
--Hola Herman!  
  
--Como estas Herm?  
  
--Bien bien y tu?  
  
--Pues aquí echandola.  
  
--En lugar de estar estudiando? Dicen que el examen de pociones va a estar muy difícil...  
  
--Hay con el Snape, no mira si le caes bien, te va diciendo las respuestas mientras pasa, y pues yo como soy amigo de Malfoy, pues le caigo bien, tu sabes no?  
  
--No pues no se. Pero bueno... Hablando de Malfoy...  
  
--Ya no te hagas... Dime que la neta si te gusta.  
  
--No te voy a decir eso por que no es cierto.  
  
--Cuanto apuestas...  
  
Herman con un agil movimiento de brazo y mano saco la cartera de Hermione de su bolsa del sueter.  
  
--Herman dame eso!  
  
--Haber que tenemos por aquí?... mmm... que interesante.  
  
Herman había sacado la foto de Malfoy de la cartera de Hermione.  
  
--Te dije que dejaras eso en paz!. Hermione le arrebato la foto de la mano, pero Herman ya la habia visto.  
  
--Entonces la foto que tomo Paola era para ti ehh?  
  
--Herman no lo grites!  
  
--Hay que tiene de malo?  
  
--Ya por favor callate o te callo de un golpe.  
  
--No pues por las buenas si me callo Hermi  
  
--Bueno ya que sabes, no le vallas a decir a nadie por favor si?  
  
--Ok  
  
--Oye, y estara muy difícil con Malfoy?  
  
--Pues la verdad no creo, el es muy facil de convencer (n/a: El draco que yo estoy planteando, es algo diferente al de los libros, es un niño MALO, en sentido figurado, algo pandroso y desmadroso, pero tiene un muy buen corazon, tambien es algo sentimental aunque no lo demuestra, no tiene mucho pegue que digamos y se deja llevar mucho por sus amigos)  
  
--Me ayudarias con el?  
  
--Claro Hermi. Oye ya me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar lo de McGonagall a la biblioteca.  
  
--Si Herman y por favor no digas nada si?  
  
--Si no te apures...  
  
--Bye.  
  
Hermione se fue directamente a la sala comun, no estaba muy segura de que Herman pudiera guardar el secreto, al fin de cuentas, Malfoy era uno de sus mejores amigos, no creo que no le contara acerca de la foto.  
  
Pasaron varios dias, en el cual llego el examen de pociones, por primera vez en la vida, Hermione paso con 6 un examen, habia terminado de contestarlo, pero no habia puesto atención en lo que escribia y apenas y lo paso, ni ella misma lo podia creer...  
  
El fin de cursos se acercaba, ella pasaria a 7mo año, y aun no sabia nada de Malfoy. Herman, ya le habia dicho lo de la foto, y lo de la platica que habian tenido ellos 2, por una parte, Hermione apreciaba que no hubiera cumplido con su promesa, ya que Malfoy le prestaba mas atención a Hermione, y no se portaba mala onda con ella como solia hacerlo, al contrario, se medio sonrojaba cuando veia a Hermione. Esta ardia de emocion.  
  
Seria posible que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, pudieran a llegar a ser algo mas?  
  
--Hay niña, te tienes que aplicar con Malfoy...  
  
--Si Ale ya lo se, pero el no quiere dar nada de su parte, la verdad no se si el quiera algo conmigo.  
  
--No pues yo creo que si, al pobresito ya nadie lo pela, y pues tu estas ya muy apuntadita ehh.  
  
--Eso ni quien lo niegue.  
  
Las 2 amigas se empezaron a reir a carcajadas, después de todo, por que no intentar algo con Draco? 


End file.
